Ídolo
by Florciita
Summary: Y el que Sasuke se haya ido de aquel pueblo que lo vio crecer para cumplir su sueño no significaba que iba a dejar de pensar en ella. Ni por un segundo.


**Disclaimer applied.**

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje soez, lime.

* * *

**Ídolo.**

Naruto sabía que por cada vez que Sasuke miraba el vacío de manera pensativa el mundo exigía detenerse. No había forma de hacerle entender que era posible volver a su pueblo natal por un fin de semana; él piensa y luego hace como si el problema en realidad no le afectara. Así hace casi dos años. Entonces el Uzumaki se acerca a su amigo e intenta servir de consuelo.

―¿De nuevo pensando en…?― dijo el rubio en ese momento con su ya típico rostro de comprensión.

Estaba sentado sobre una caja, con una botella de sake en la mano derecha, ojos perdidos. En el momento en que escucha al zorruno chico, bufa intentando quitarle importancia, aun sabiendo muy bien que ninguno de los dos va a perderla por el mero acto. Da un par de pasos ignorando los ojos azules que le persiguen y alcanza a escuchar que los llaman desde el escenario.

Y mientras estaba allí tocando música, sintiendo la energía de sus fanáticos, todo era genial. Una delgada línea se dibuja en sus labios formando una curva tenue y hace rugir su guitarra al compás de esa imperceptible dicha. Pero cuando salía de ahí y llegaba a ese cuarto de hotel que compartía con su mejor amigo ya no había nada realmente emocionante. No es como si siempre viera el mundo de colores sino que en esos momentos ―la mayoría de su vida y más desde que llegó allí― todo le parecía especialmente gris.

A veces llegaba con compañía al hotel evitando así que Naruto entrara a la habitación. Una vez a solas la chica del momento ríe por poder acompañar una noche a su ídolo y besa febrilmente, desprendiéndole la ropa. Él se deja llevar al principio pero después responde con fuerza quitando cada pieza con una brutalidad que les parece erótica a las mujeres. Así se pasaba la noche: deslizando las manos en el cuerpo de una mujer aleatoria, besando y fundiéndose con un odio tremendo que era confundido con una pasión desenfrenada.

Miró al cielo estrellado a través de la ventana una vez recostado en la cama. Medita por última vez en el día sobre su mala suerte, su pasado y todo lo que dejó atrás una vez que decidió viajar a la capital para dedicarse a lo que le gustaba. Piensa en Sakura. Se la imaginaba a su lado. Que la chica que en ese minuto estaba desnuda al lado suyo era la Haruno.

Resopló un monosílabo sintiéndose jodidamente imbécil.

Debía estar en ese minuto en su casa disfrutando de una bebida dulce mientras escucha un disco de estudio que él mismo le mandó. Le hizo saber el día que se fue a la tierra de las oportunidades que su voz se convertiría en su disfraz cada vez que se sintiera sola. Él siempre estaría allí si ella se sentía completamente sola.

Le prometió que al momento de tener el dinero suficiente se volverían a ver y, aunque hace unos pocos meses por fin su caudal comenzó a levantarse, él se negó rotundamente a regresar. No, no podía todavía a pesar de que los deseos de verla eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

Se decidió llamarla. Era tarde pero sabía que ella le contestaría. Esperó maldiciendo cada segundo que acontecía y ella no contestaba. Llamó varias veces y la chica no atendió; Sakura no aceptaba sus llamadas hace un mes. Lanzó su teléfono móvil por la ventana, fastidiado con la situación.

Se despertó al otro día siendo invadido por la desconocida. Ella dormía recostada sobre su pecho y el Uchiha se da cuenta de que debe dejar de hacer eso, que no era nada placentero que una chica circunstancial violara de esa manera su espacio vital― y que él se lo haya permitido durante largos minutos la noche anterior. Se levantó violentamente provocando que su compañera abriera los ojos con desconcierto. Saluda de manera dulce empero él ignora. Se viste y una vez listo la mira indiferente.

―Debes irte.

Ella frunce el ceño como si lo que escuchó no hubiese sido verdad.

―¿Qué?― inquiere víctima del escepticismo.

―Vete― repite menos cordial que la vez anterior.

Entonces ella se levanta con la sábana rodeando su cuerpo. Reclama y grita que nunca antes le habían hecho esto y que era un maldito. A Sasuke no le interesa lo que le dice ella mientras se viste rápidamente y al terminar da un portazo. Entra Naruto y le increpa por no saber tratar a las mujeres y él simplemente vuelve a no escuchar.

Y esa noche durante la especie de concierto que dieron en un bar le pareció ver a Sakura entre los presentes. Cantó y tocó cada canción para ella y lo notó. La chica le había sonreído como siempre lo hacía cuando lo mira a los ojos y él se sentía mil veces mejor de estar allí, en el mismo lugar que la Haruno. Cuando terminaron y alistaron las cosas para salir de allí, avisó que él regresaría más tarde al hotel. Kakashi, su manager, suspiró y Naruto se quejó de la actitud de su compañero.

Se acercó a la chica dejando mudas a las otras dos que la acompañaban.

―Sasuke-kun― llama de manera dulce, terminando en una sonrisa.

―Sakura― responde comprobando sus sospechas.

Él le pide con un gesto que se vayan a otro lugar para conversar. Ella entiende y se disculpa con sus amigas diciéndoles que se verían después. Ino la alienta animadamente y Hinata lo hace despacio, como siempre.

Salen y caminan por las calles de la capital. Avanzan por largo rato en silencio, sintiendo las brisas otoñales que se instauraban en el país.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― averigua con voz profunda.

―Te extrañaba demasiado― asume ella sin tapujos y pregunta con tristeza latente―, ¿cuándo volveremos a estar juntos?

Se queda en silencio un momento y responde con sinceridad― Algún día, Sakura.

―Sasuke― escucha a lo lejos―, nos van a llamar dentro de poco.

Encuentra entonces su mirada pegada al suelo. Se da cuenta de que estaba soñando nuevamente y observa a Naruto entrar al camerino del grupo y acercarse a él en silencio.

―Deberías dejar de pensar en Sakura. Ella no...― aconseja con voz flexible.

―No te interesa, Naruto― interrumpe levantándose.

Y sale para descargar su alma. Una noche más.

* * *

En realidad iba a dejarlo como para final feliz pero preferí algo más dramático. Lo que siga a continuación o el por qué Sakura no responde su móvil se los dejo a ustedes y su gran imaginación. Por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
